


О профессионализме

by KisVani



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, The Authority, Vertigo (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где-то во время <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/magiya_druzhby/works/3802051">Years of Experience</a> и после <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/magiya_druzhby/works/2454383">Заткнись и приготовь мне сэндвич</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О профессионализме

Сегодня Коул Белл заработал. Он думал, что деньги, оказалось — неприятности и ценный жизненный опыт.  
В середине дня к нему пришел тип, выглядящий так, будто одевался в большой спешке и только каким-то чудом умудрился не надеть рубашку наизнанку и попасть ногами в разные штанины.  
Тип хотел сдать кольцо, причем явно торопился.  
Коул знал таких: они притаскивали вещи, найденные где-то или, что бывало чаще, побрякушки подружек, с которыми рассорились.  
— Давайте документы, — лениво сказал Коул, перелистывая страницу кулинарного журнала. — Тогда поговорим.  
Не то, чтобы Коул был таким любителем блюд из баранины, которым и посвящался этот номер, но телек сломался, а заняться чем-то хотелось. Журнал еще вчера вечером забыла сменщица, Люси, так что в неравной схватке между «складывать осточертевший пасьянс на рабочем компьютере» и «читать про блюда из баранины» побеждало последнее.  
— Друг, а без документов никак не договоримся? — спросил тип, приваливаясь к перегородке. — Я выкупать не буду.  
— Тогда я дам долларов двадцать, — ответил Коул, он думал, что тип уйдет, услышав смешную сумму, но тот закивал и подтолкнул простое золотое кольцо. Которое держало самую высшую пробу, стоило только капнуть нужным реактивом.  
— Согласен, — сказал тип. — Хоть на десять, приятель.  
Когда Коул дал ему двадцатку, он усмехнулся так, что в пору было всунуть ему обратно кольцо и потребовать деньги назад.  
— Спасибо, выручил, — сказал странный клиент и удалился быстрее, чем Коул успел ответить, что он передумал и вообще не думает, что ему дали золото.  
Вздохнув, Коул отбросил журнал и принялся вносить кольцо в базу. Когда случались вот такие клиенты без документов, но с желанием все-таки сдать украшения, телефоны, ноутбуки и прочие вещи, которые принимала контора «Брайдон и сыновья», Коул и Люси оформляли их на парочку-другую фамилий их друзей. Если бы даже начальство заинтересовалось и позвонило: на том конце радостно бы подтвердили, что да — они часто сдают вещи. Правда, никто никогда не звонил.  
Коул еще раз взвесил кольцо и проверил его реактивами. Получался очень неплохой навар.  
— Ха, — сказал Коул, обращаясь к отсутствующему типу, — да ты сильно хотел насолить своей подружке, да?  
Он опять погрузился в чтение и почти выкинул этот момент из головы, когда, уже ближе к концу рабочего дня заглянули еще два странных клиента. Через окошко Коул рассматривал отдаленно знакомого мужчину в дорогом костюме и темноволосую женщину, которую словно выдернули посреди пробежки. Она сразу окинула все вокруг профессионально оценивающим взглядом, который явно не предвещал ничего хорошего. Так иногда смотрели копы, являющиеся с вопросами к Коулу. На такой случай у него была строгая инструкция: отправлять всех к начальству. А там, пока решались вопросы с документами и разрешениями, многое успевало поменяться. «Брайдон и сыновья» не любили проблем, но старались сделать так, чтобы у клиентов их тоже не было.  
Женщина, которая тоже казалась отдаленно знакомой, в кратких выражениях описала утреннего типа и кольцо, которое он сдал, ее спутник при этом морщился, как от зубной боли.  
— Ничем не могу помочь, — сказал Коул, беря журнал, — мы не предоставляем информации о клиентах. Потому и не просите.  
— Кажется, вы меня не поняли, мистер Белл, — женщина, которой Коул совершенно определенно не называл своего имени, улыбнулась и склонилась к окошку, — мы ведь и не просим.  
Только теперь Коул понял, что лампочка на камере под потолком потухла еще минут пять назад, мужчина, все так же стоящий у дверей, босой, а руки женщины как раз неспешно начал покрывать металл.  
Тут-то Коул и понял, почему эта пара показалась ему знакомой.

— Не надо было тебе пугать парня, — вздыхал Джек, когда они уже вернулись на Корабль.  
— Я никого не пугала, — ответила Кейт, — мы вполне мирно поболтали, как на мой взгляд.  
Джек вздохнул и не стал говорить, что «мирно поболтали», обычно, не включает в себя чистосердечные признания во всех мелких и не очень нарушениях за последние пару лет.  
— Жаль, — продолжила Кейт, — что он так и не знает, куда делся Константин.  
— Я сразу говорил, что поиск по маячку в кольце ничего не даст, — вздохнул Джек.  
— Но попробовать стоило.  
Джек был очень благодарен ей за то, что Кейт не стала шутить. Потому что у него самого в голове крутилась пара не слишком забавных замечаний о том, как неудачно закончился его брак.  
Потому что кольцо, как ни крути, было частью маскировки, когда они с Джоном изображали супружескую пару.


End file.
